This invention relates generally to a power supply voltage indicating system and more particularly to a system for indicating the state of charge of a battery which has been packaged in a special wrapper having connections to the exterior of the package from the terminals of the battery.
In packaging and merchandising batteries, for example, dry cell batteries, it has been found desirable to wrap each individual storage battery in individual containers. It has further been found desirable to provide a means for the prospective purchaser or user to test the battery to determine whether the voltage level of the battery is above certain standards. In this way the purchaser is insured of buying a fresh battery and the manufacturer thereof is insured that every battery which is sold is tested prior to purchase and thus the good will developed in the trade name used by the various battery manufacturers is maintained. It is the problem of packaging the battery and providing external leads for the battery for testing, and the apparatus for testing the battery with which this invention is concerned.
Referring first to the methods of packaging the battery contemplated by the principles of the present invention, the battery is packaged in a transparent film forming a covering for the battery and suitable leads are provided within the package for providing an external connection from the terminals of the battery to an external testing console. In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the battery package is provided with an elongated tab portion which projects from the main body of the package, the tab portion being utilized to position the external connections within the console and thus energize the circuitry within the battery testing console. The conductors provided within the battery package which are to be used as external leads are positioned adjacent the battery terminals and in contact therewith and the remaining portion of the external leads are directed through the interior of the tab portion to a position on the tab portion adjacent the edge thereof. This edge is then altered to expose the ends of the external leads.
The battery situated within the package is provided with non-conductive strips to insure that the two external leads of the package connected to the terminals of the battery are not short-circuited and a suitable stiffening may be provided. The packaging assembly of the present invention is particularly suitable for providing a desiccant in the package to reduce the moisture content within the package. In this way leakage current is minimized to minimize the discharge of the battery during the shelf life of the battery.
As will be seen from a further description of the assembly, it is contemplated that the positioning of the above described external conductors within the package will be varied, in certain instances, in accordance with the voltage of the battery to be tested. In this way, and by suitably designing the test console, various types of batteries having varying voltages may be tested in the same console by merely inserting the tab portion of the package into the console. Thus, the position of the external conductor within the package will determine the particular circuitry within the test console which will be actuated to test the battery of a particular voltage. As was described above, in certain other contemplated console configurations, the length of the package tab would be varied to actuate selected circuitry within the test console in accordance with the voltage of the battery to be tested. Under these circumstances, it is contemplated that the external conductors will be positioned uniformly in each of the packages, irrespective of battery voltage to be tested.
In one preferred embodiment of the test console, a housing for the internal circuitry and indicator device of the console will be positioned within a housing, the housing being adapted to be bolted to a display counter or other suitable position adjacent a battery display or storage area. In the preferred embodiment, the housing is generally L-shaped with the indicator device, whether the indicator be a meter or other suitable visual display, being mounted on the generally vertical face thereof. The horizontal portion is provided with a slot into which the tab portion of the package may be inserted. Suitable conductive strips are positioned within the portion of the housing contiguous with the slot to connect to the external conductors formed within the package and a suitable switching arrangement has been provided for switching the scale of the meter in the case where a variable length tab portion is provided. In the preferred embodiment, the variable length tab portions are utilized with a meter indicator. In the case where lamp indicators have been provided, suitable circuitry has been devised to energize various combination of lamps to provide an indication of the battery voltage. On the other hand, another system of lamp indication has been provided where the position of the external leads within the package is varied to vary the circuit which is energized within the console. The determination of which circuit is energized will determine which lamp is lit to indicate the battery voltage.
Accordingly, it is one object of the present invention to provide an improved packaging system for power supplies.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved packaging system for dry cell power supplies.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an improved packaging system for power supply systems of the storage battery type which are adapted to be tested by an external tester without unwrapping the power supply.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an improved packaging system for a power supply wherein external conductors are provided for connecting the power supply to an external tester, the tester being adapted to test batteries of different voltages.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an improved packaging system for power supplies having external conductors of the type described above wherein the position of the conductors is varied depending on the voltage of the power supply being tested.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an improved power supply packaging system having external leads formed within the package for connecting the terminals of the power supply to an external tester, the package being devised to adjust the power supply tester to accommodate various power supplies of different voltages.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an improved power supply packaging apparatus which is inexpensive to manufacture, easy to assemble, attractive in its display and reliable in use.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved power supply test apparatus.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an improved power supply test apparatus which is capable of receiving a power supply incorporated within a package of the type described above for providing an indication of the voltage of the power supply.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an improved power supply test apparatus which is capable of testing power supplies of different voltages, the package and the power supply test apparatus being devised to interact for switching the range of the power supply tester.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an improved power supply test apparatus which is particularly adapted to be mounted adjacent a power supply display or storage area wherein the prospective purchaser or user may test each individual power supply before it is purchased.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an improved power supply test apparatus which incorporates a switching assembly within the apparatus which coacts with the power supply package to switch the range of the indicator of the power supply test apparatus.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an improved power supply test apparatus which includes circuitry for automatically switching the range of the test apparatus for selected voltages to provide an indication of the voltage level of a power supply irrespective of the maximum voltage of the power supply.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved power supply test apparatus which is inexpensive to manufacture, reliable in use and provides a means for an inexperienced purchaser or user to test the voltage of the power supply.